The invention relates to a cable-twisting device or an apparatus for stranding elongated stranding elements, using a rotating accumulator extending in the longitudinal direction, via which the stranding elements are fed to a stranding disk.
An apparatus of this kind is known from EP 0 151 367 B1. There, provision is additionally made of freely rotatable perforated guiding disks on a tube accumulator, the said perforated guiding disks being driven independently with respect to the tube accumulator. The perforated guiding disk in this arrangement must be fitted as an additional element on the tube accumulator and must be supported. By means of the perforated guiding disk, the stranding elements are lifted off from the tube accumulator, since the guiding apertures of the perforated guiding disk lie on an increased part-circle diameter.
A tube, whose surface is intended to be designed to be extremely smooth is known from DE-A 24 11 151. For this purpose, the tube can be provided with longitudinally extending grooves, the stranding elements always running transversely over the grooves during stranding and bridging over the latter.
A stranding apparatus is known from EP A1 529 610, in which a tube, closed on all sides, is provided for each stranding element.